


The Savior That Never Was

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Sam Winchester, Beating, Forced Bonding, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Notes, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the world population falls, some vigilante groups take it upon themselves to turn young alphas into omegas to boost the world's population. Dean and Sam are some of their victims.  </p><p>* Please read the tags. This is very dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Savior That Never Was

John stared at the two forms in the hospital beds. The worst had happened to his sons. It happened all the time. No one was ever charged. All John would get at best was a monetary payout and an ‘I’m sorry.’ Somehow, sorry didn’t really cut it. Sorry didn’t change what he lost. His beautiful and handsome boys.

The world’s population had fallen to a record low. Unmated alphas before they popped their knot could be turned into omegas and used for breeding. Some vigilante groups turned alphas into omegas for the greater good. One of those groups got a hold of both of his sons. They were gang raped and beaten. John guessed the beating was from putting up a fight. The fact that his sons would fight made him proud.

He knew Sam put up a fight. Poor little Sammy, he had just turned twelve. He didn’t deserve this. Sam bit some alpha’s dick off when it was shoved in his mouth. They beat in Sam’s face after that or at least that was the running theory.

Dean had fought in his own right but his wounds weren’t as bad as Sammy. John knew Dean was probably just calculating and waiting for his opening. Sam was prepared to fight to the death. John was certain that Dean would have fought to the death for Sammy but not himself. He knew his oldest probably begged them to leave Sammy be and to take him instead. He could never get his oldest to understand he was worth something.

The only merciful thing about all of this was in most cases when the omega woke up, they usually didn’t remember their old life. The boys wouldn’t remember him or each other. They could live their lives as the leashed breeding pets to an alpha and never know there was something more for them. Still John wanted to make sure they stayed together and he wanted them to have a good alpha.

John was required by law to find them a mate. He had until they woke up. Once they woke up if there was no alpha to claim them the state would assign one and it could be one of those monsters who raped them.

Bobby spoke from beside him, “I called all of my contacts. Michael Novak’s little brothers are on the way here. They are twins and live together, Gabriel and Castiel. The ladder one has an odd name but they would be able to support and care for the boys.”

John nodded grimly, “Would they treat the boys like they are human or a pet?”

Bobby sighed and he didn’t like the look of the boys in those hospital beds. He kept his answer short, “Michael said they are kind. Gabriel is a doctor and volunteers his time to help omegas. Castiel is a tax accountant. He teaches a class at the Omega Center on how to manage money, balance a checkbook, and things like that. They live in a progressive state where omegas have limited rights.”

John was interrupted by his sulking by the scent of two alphas. He looked at the alphas. One had black hair and bright blue eyes. The other had sandy brown hair with golden eyes. The golden eyed one smiled and held out his hand, “I am Dr. Gabriel Novak and this is my not quite as attractive brother Castiel.” John shook his hand and couldn’t bring himself to speak. He was probably going to let this man take his son and… John didn’t want to think about that.

The blue eyed one, Castiel, spoke up. His voice was kind and sad, “I am deeply sorry for your loss.” John watched Gabriel walk over to Sam’s bedside and brush a hand over Sam’s bruised face. It was tender and affectionate. Castiel continued, “We would be honored if you let us take your sons. I know it is not traditional, but we would both like it if you visited once they are settled in their new lives.”

John nodded and said dumbly, “Why? They won’t remember me. Just take them and be good to them. Please don’t hurt them anymore than they have already been hurt.”

Gabriel looked up from Sam’s bedside. He nodded at Castiel and Castiel handed John the paperwork. John signed it without a second look. Once he was done, John watched Gabriel push a needle into Sam’s IV. Then Gabriel did the same to Dean’s IV. Once he was done he looked at Castiel, “I want the little one. You can have the bigger one. He’s handsome so I think you are getting a fair deal.”

Castiel glared at his brother and knew Gabriel saw something about the younger one. He wanted to know what. “Why Gabriel? What is so special about the younger one? You don’t even know what he is going to look like with all that bruising and swelling.” He knew it wasn’t nice of him to speak like that in front of the boy’s father.

Gabriel chuckled and said, “Come on Cassie, isn’t it obvious? Not all of these wounds are defensive. Some of these are offensive. The little one got away, I would guess but either got caught or came back for his brother. I like that he has spunk.”

John spoke up from hearing his sons talked about like that. He would rip Sam’s ass if he came back for Dean in situation like that. Sam should have just ran for his life. “It’s not like he is going to remember anything. Isn’t he just going to be a blank slate for you to train?”

Gabriel was unhooking the boys’ IVs and getting them ready to move. He glanced up and said, “No, the shot I gave them will let them remember who they were. I think it is more humane to let them remember themselves. Training is a little harder. Our state is more progressive but new omegas must be collared and leashed in public for the first five years. We can do what we want with them inside our home. I promise they will not be mistreated.”

Castiel added from where he standing he spewed out, “What Gabriel is trying to say is after the claiming he will keep his knot out of the twelve year old until he is older. We will make sure they get an education and they will have a choice in how many children they give us.”

John nodded and asked bluntly, “Will you beat them?” He knew he should have asked this before.

Castiel squinted and said softly, “No, we won’t. The most either of them will get is a spanking.”

++

Dean woke up slowly. He wasn’t sure where he was. The room was nice. It was a bedroom and he was laying on a soft bed. He was warm. There was metal around his neck and Dean’s mind helpfully supplied that was a collar. Dean remembered them turning him and Sam. They didn’t tie Sam up as well as him and Sam broke free at one point after biting some guy’s dick off.

Sam took down two alphas before they over powered him and beat him to a pulp until he died. Of course, when Sam took down the two alphas, he made sure they could never hurt anyone again. Sam cut off their knots. Dean knew Sam was already transitioning by the time he broke free. Sam knew he was going to be an omega. Sam was just trying to go down swinging. It made him proud.

That still left him with question though. How did he remember? Dean knew that everything was supposed to be a blank slate. Yet, he remembered everything.

Dean sat up and heard the clank of metal. He looked and saw that he was chained to the wall. He groaned and looked down at his body. He was pretty beat up. His body was void of hair except for that on his head. Omegas didn’t have body hair. It was one their identifying features. He wasn’t wearing any clothes not that he was really expecting that. Dean knew most alphas liked their omegas naked.

He looked up when he heard the door open. An attractive blue eyed man entered. He was an alpha and probably close to thirty. Dean wanted to rip his throat out. The alpha spoke calmly, “Hello Dee, how are you feeling?”

Dean glared at the alpha and snapped, “My brother was murdered yesterday. I am chained naked to the wall and I am guessing I am your personal property. I am not doing well.”

The alpha sat down next to him on the bed. He reached up and unlocked the chain attaching him to the collar. The chain dropped to the floor. The alpha said quietly, “Sorry about that, we were afraid you would take off. I trust you won’t run. Sammy is alive and with my brother. Gabriel is keeping Sammy sedated so he can heal. My brother will be claiming Sammy and I will be claiming you. After the claiming, you won’t be required to do anything with me you don’t want to.”

Dean took in what this guy was saying. The guy smelled amazing and Dean strangely did not feel that put off with the idea of this alpha claiming him. Dean shook his head and asked carefully, “Okay so what are your plans for me?”

Castiel sighed, “I will be training you and breeding with you eventually. My brother and I hired a tutor to help you and your brother with your studies.”

Dean took a steadying breath. Training didn’t sound fun and neither did breeding. How about making babies? Not breeding. Dean closed his eyes and said resolutely, “Please claim me, Alpha.” He just wanted to get this over with.

Castiel nodded and said, “Okay my omega. Once I am done I will take you to see your brother.”

++

Dean refused to leave Sam’s side and he may or may not have growled at Gabriel until he eased Sam off of the sedatives. The blank expression and deadness in Sam’s eyes was not what he was expecting. Dean thought it would get better with time once the drugs wore off but it didn’t. Gabriel stayed in the room with them but was wise enough not to go near.

When Sam finally did speak, Dean wished he didn’t. His words were raspy but clear, “Kill me. Please kill me.” It was on repeat. Dean had to listen to Sam rasp out the same words over an hour until Gabriel gave him something to make him go to sleep. He didn’t see Sam for a long time after that.

++

Sam stayed chained to the wall in the alpha’s bedroom for two weeks before he finally let him go. In that time, Sam didn’t think he could suffer any more humiliation. He was forced to wear a diaper and actually use it. He was bottle fed because the alpha wasn’t sure how well he would keep down solid food. He was washed in bed with a wet rag. His naked body on display for anyone and everyone.

Sam wanted to die. He didn’t really know what to do with his newfound freedom of not being chained. He hadn’t said anything to the alpha except for begging for death. Not one of his finer moments but they had taken everything from him.

The alpha sat a stack of clothes down next to him on the bed and Sam was tempted to ask if he could put them on but at this point, he figured it was a sick joke. The silence was thick in the room until the alpha finally spoke. “I know you’re suicidal. I am going to trust that you won’t try anything. I’ll have to chain you back up if you do. But here are some clothes and you can go shower.” The alpha smiled at him and Sam wanted to punch him.

He didn’t punch him though. Instead he said, “Fuck off. You treat me like shit so don’t try to spin what you fucking did to me as a favor. I was gang raped and now I am not even treated like I am human. You seem to think that you are some almighty and powerful being that can control me. Well, screw you buddy. You better get out your paddle and your strap to fill your alpha need for surrender because the only way you’re going to get me to bow down to you is when I am unconscious on the floor.”

Sam didn’t know the alpha’s name so he was going to call him Dick Bag.  Dick Bag tried to sound kind but Sam knew it was garbage. “You have quite a mouth on you for a pup. I am sorry if my tactic hurt you. You’re brother submitted so well. I thought.. I thought you would too. I was wrong, my apologies.”

Sam took the clothes off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door behind him. He ripped off the diaper and tossed it in the corner. Then Sam looked at himself in the mirror. Most of the bruising had healed. He looked pale and in need of a decent meal. Then Sam reminded himself that he had not actually ate anything in two weeks.

He took a shower and turned the water on as hot as it would go. Sam hoped it would burn the omega off of his skin. It didn’t. He got out of the shower when the water started to turn cold. He looked at his reddened skin in the mirror as he dried off. He wasn’t even a teenager yet and he was collared. Sam dressed in the clothes provided. They actually fit him which surprised him.

Sam exited the bathroom and Dick Bag was still there. He was sitting on the bed reading a book. Dick Bag sat down the book and Sam stared at him. Dick Bag patted the bed next him and Sam reluctantly went over to him. He sat down on the bed as far away from him as possible.

Dick Bag spoke, “I changed your name from Samuel to Sammy legally. I thought it fitted an omega better. As you know, omega names appear differently than alphas. I am Gabriel Novak but you are Sammy, omega of Gabriel Novak. You don’t have a last name per se. You are regarded as property, my property. I will need to claim you and I would rather not rape you.”

Sam glanced over at him and he felt the fight leaving him. He thought he had everything taken from him but he was wrong. The bastards took his name too. He asked weakly, “Why can I remember?”

Gabriel gave a sad smile and said, “Because I wanted you to remember who you were.”

Sam stared off into the distance and said numbly, “I wish I didn’t.” He started to take off his clothes to get this claiming over with. He might was well get used to getting raped and treated like an object until he found a way to end this.

++

Five years passed and Dean only got to see Sam a couple times a year despite living in the same house. When he did see Sammy, he wished he hadn’t. Whatever happened to Sammy left a shell of a person behind. Sammy didn’t speak anymore. He just stared out the window in Gabriel’s room all day. Gabriel had to feed him with a feeding tube because he wouldn’t eat. Sammy hadn’t had solid food in years.

Castiel said that happened sometimes. Sometimes the change was too much for the new omega to handle. It was one of the problems with letting them keep their memories. Sammy never looked at him or acknowledged the pups he showed him. Dean had given Castiel two pups, Claire and Emma. They would both be turned to omegas when they came of age, not before like Sammy. Dean was okay with that. It wasn’t his choice and girls couldn’t be a good alpha according to Castiel.

Dean got to visit Sammy alone today. He knew he was instructed to call him Sammy but today Dean said, “Sam, please come back to me.”

Sam looked at him for the first time in five years. Dean wondered if Gabriel was knotting him like this but he didn’t ask. Sam said something then, “I found my way out, Dean. I found my way out.”

Dean didn’t know what that meant. Not until an hour later when he heard their tutor scream. Dean didn’t care that Castiel would be mad when he rushed to Gabriel’s room. Sam had tried to suffocate himself with a plastic bag that he left in there by mistake. On the floor by Sam’s body there was note. It read, _“I am finally free. – Samuel ‘Sam’ Winchester”_

Dean had to wash and dress Sam afterwards. He took note of the scars covering Sam’s body. He knew they were from a strap. There were scars littering Sam’s arms. Sam had cut himself but Dean could see where Gabriel stitched him up. Sam’s body was frail and thin. Dean could see all of Sam’s bones through his nearly translucent skin. Sam was starved and beaten. He did the only thing he could to end his suffering.

He laid Sam’s lifeless body on the bed. Gabriel entered the room and he had a syringe in his hand. Gabriel looked at Dean and said simply. “Suffocation cannot kill an omega, only silver through the heart can.” He injected something into Sam’s arm and he stepped back.

Dean watched with wide eyes and Sam started to cough and convulse on the bed. He glanced at his alpha and Castiel seemed solemn, “It is an experimental drug. It is intended to change alphas who were forced to be omegas back into alphas. It won’t work on you since you have pups.”

Dean watched as Sam suffered on the bed. He screamed and cried out but eventually Sam’s scent changed to that of an alpha. When Sam opened his eyes there was a coiled anger there. Gabriel actually gave Sam solid food and Dean watched Sam eat it gratefully. Sam left that day and Dean didn’t see Sam for a long time after that.

++

Ten years later, the first of Dean’s pups were changed into omegas. He hadn’t seen Sam in years. Dean was surprised to see the Impala pulling up the drive. His dad and Sam stepped out. Sam was tall and muscular like an alpha should be. He wasn’t that scrawny omega on the brink of death anymore. Sam still had that fury in his eyes.

Dean asked Sam what he had been doing for the last ten years. Sam’s voice was cold, “I killed them all and turned all of their children the humane way with a shot.” 

Dean felt his mouth go dry and he asked with some fear, “Who?”

Sam met his eyes and Dean could see that Sam’s hazel eyes were gone. They were yellow now. It was from the drug that turned him back into an alpha. “Anyone who ever turned an alpha against his will. But Dean, I am changing back. I can feel it. Dad, he’s going to end me while I am still myself. I can’t be that again. I.. I can’t go through that hell again. I was raped, beaten, and starved every day of my life for five years. I lost count of how many times I tried to kill myself. I just, I just wanted to say good bye to you. I love you.”

 ++

Castiel let Dean attend Sam’s funeral a week later. Sam’s body was burned. Dean watched Gabriel and his father weep. He felt his own tears roll down his face. Dean took the suicide note he found next to Sam all those years ago out of his pocket. He walked up to the flames and whispered, “You’re free now, Sam. You’ve got your wings.” He placed the worn note on the top of Sam’s burning body. He watched the flames take the paper and Sam’s words up to the Heavens. He looked up at the sky and he prayed for the first time in his life. He prayed that Sam’s suffering was really over. 


End file.
